


Home Alone

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sam is a cutie, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah this is pretty much just smut. It's cute in the beginning but it's just smut haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

Saaaam!” You whined as Sam’s fingers continued their assault on your sides. “This isn’t fair!” Your breath was ragged and you were squirming all over the floor as he sat on top of you continuing to relentlessly tickle you.

“Admit it!” His fingers moved to your neck causing your shoulders to hunch in a futile attempt to escape the torture. “Just say it and I’ll stop!”

“NEVER!” You cried dramatically as you tried again to pull out from under his weight to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity of this cruel and unusual punishment there were tears in your eyes and you were laughing so hard your sides hurt. “S-sam! I’m g-gonna p-pee!” His fingers didn’t stop.

“Then say it!” Damn him and his persistence.

“F-fine! I l-love you m-more th-than I love b-books!” His fingers finally ceased their assault and he stood holding out his hand to you. You glared at him playfully and took his hand. With a sharp yank he was laying on the floor next to you. “That’s for that unfair use of size disadvantage, ya jerk!” A chuckle escaped his lips.

“It’s not my fault you’re half my size. It’s also not my fault you made the rude comment that you loved your books more than you loved me.” There was a small smirk tugging at his lips as he looked at you, hazel eyes shining. You wiped the stray tears out of your own and rolled them at Sam.

“Well, I took it back so it doesn’t really matter now.” You earned yourself an eye roll.

“Only after I forced you to.” The smirk that had been pulling at his lips was in full effect now.

“I can show you how much I love you.” A mischievous smile had plastered itself on your face now and you watched Sam eyes dart to yours as he understood what you were saying. “Dean shouldn’t be home for the rest of the night.” With those words Sam’s lips crashed into yours, hot and needy. His mouth moved with yours perfectly. You traced your tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance and he obliged instantly. Your tongues danced together with the skill of two that had known each other for years.

Sam’s hands moved along your body as you laid on the library floor, you hands knotting in his hair. You gave a gentle tug and earned a moan from him. His hands were toying with the hem of your shirt as you were pushing his up. The heat was pooling in you stomach as his hands pushed your shirt up moving to cup your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra. You let out a soft moan that his mouth swallowed before he moved his kisses down your jaw to your neck.

“Sam…” Your voice was thick with lust and his hands moved expertly around to your back and unhooked your bra before his lips left your neck to pull your shirt, bra along with it, over your head. As his mouth connected with the skin of your neck again your eyes fluttered closed as your hands roved his chest and stomach feeling his muscles flex under your fingers. He trailed kisses down your neck and collar bone until he reached your breasts. His tongue twirled around your right nipple as his fingers teased the left, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Sam sucked the hard bud into his mouth eliciting a gasp from you.

“Bedroom?” Sam asked as he pulled his mouth away from your skin. You nodded and he slipped his hands under your thighs and lifted you up, your legs immediately wrapping around his waist. You pulled his shirt off discarding it on the library floor before you moved. Your mouth found his neck as he carried you down the hall, sucking and biting gently pulling a groan from his mouth. When he reached his room he kicked the door closed behind him and dropped you on the bed gently.

“So beautiful…” Sam’s eyes raked over your chest and stomach down to the button of your jeans before he was expertly pulling it open. You reached and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them palming his hard length wanting nothing more than to feel him inside you. The moan that escaped your lips against his skin was undeniable. His hands move expertly along your waist pulling your jeans and panties down with him. His mouth kissed up your legs until he was at the apex of your thighs. He shot you a questioning look before he continued.

“Sam… Please…” Your whining answer was all he needed. His tongue traced slowly along your lips before delving deep into the wetness of your pussy. He started turning circles around your clit as he teased the entrance of your with one finger. The moan that escaped your lips was almost inhuman. You could feel the heat coiling in your stomach as he continued to move his tongue around “Oh, God! Sam!” His tongue was tracing patterns along the sensitive bundle of nerves before he thrust two fingers inside of you. He began to make the ‘come here’ motion stroking your g-spot every time.

“Baby… Please…” You were begging him now. You needed to feel him inside of you. Your hand reached down and tugged at the waist line of his pants. He stood and pulled them away along with his boxer briefs exposing his hard member to you. Gasping at his length and thickness you reached out surrounding him in your hand. You stroked him once, twice, before he took himself in his hand. He positioned himself in front of your entrance. “Fuck, Sam, fuck me please…” your voice was so needy. He entered you slowly, filling you inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of you.

“Fuck… [Y/N]… You’re so tight… So wet for me…” You moaned as your only response and he began moving, slowly at first. Sam set a steady pace thrusting in and out of you his groans pushing you closer and closer. You tightened your legs around him and arched your back into his motions.

“Sam… Fuck… Harder!” Your moans tangled with the skin of his neck as you bit into him dragging your nails down his back. “Please! Fuck!” His hands moved down and pulled your legs up to his chest, pressing your knees against his chest as he fucked you as hard and as fast as he could. The new angle caused you to scream out. His cock was pressing against your sweet spot with every thrust now. “Sam! I’m g-gonna…” You didn’t have time to finish your sentence before you walls started contracting around him. Sam slammed deep into your pussy once, twice, before spilling his seed into you. His breath was ragged as was yours. He lowered your legs and collapsed beside you.

By the time you both caught your breath his lips were pressed to your cheek. “I love you.” You turned to look him in his hazel eyes.

“I love you too.” A smile crossed your face before you nuzzled into his chest. “I love you so much…” You listened to his heartbeat as he circled his arms around you. His deep breathing in your ear as you lulled into a peaceful sleep, Sam close behind you.


End file.
